


Sleeping with the Enemy

by jashykins



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Erotica, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel goes to Crayak and Ellimist's apartment to clean and then watches tv with them.</p><p>The former god-like beings then reveal something to her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with the Enemy

It was odd seeing Crayak as a human. Him and the Ellimist. Really freaky stuff. But it was my turn to take care of them and make sure that they were doing okay so I just would have to deal.  
  
Oh, yeah, Drode was a goddamn cat. Neither Ellimist or Crayak seemed able to figure out how to clean a litter box. Or else they didn't want to clean it and made excuses.  
  
So here I was on a lovely Saturday cleaning a goddamn litter box in tight blue jeans and a white tank top. All the bras that would work with this top were dirty so my nipples could be seen. They were slightly hard because Ellimist and Crayak were...their human bodies were hot.  
  
After I cleaned the litter box I washed up and sat with them on the couch. I sometimes did this just to relax. Plus I thought I could sometimes give them information on what they were watching.  
  
"I always wanted you on my side, Rachel." Crayak said and touched my leg.  
  
I felt excited at his touch. This was pure...I held back a moan as he started to rub the front of my jeans.  
  
"Do you want to be on my team?" Crayak asked and my nipples hardened to a painful degree.  
  
As I started to think about going onto his lap I felt another pair of lips on my neck.  
  
"Don't go to him..." Ellimist said and I was confused.  
  
Were they...they both wanted to fuck me?  
  
"No, she's a bad girl." Crayak said with a smile and unzipped my jeans.  
  
Pulling them down he then proceeded to lower my panties. I moaned as he breathed lightly on my pussy.  
  
"Ooh..." I moaned lightly.  
  
"No, she is good." Ellimist said and put his hand under my shirt.  
  
"Aaah!" I moaned loudly as Crayak ate me out and Ellimist squeezed one of my tits.  
  
Crayak's tongue was...I grabbed his hair and kissed the Ellimist heavily. Ellimist removed my top and was sucking my tits like a child. My body shivered and suddenly I was lying on the floor. I was naked. No clothing and no shoes.  
  
Ellimist was over me and his cock was hard.  
  
"Why?" I asked from what seemed like a distance.  
  
"These bodies are very interested in sex..." Ellimist said as he slowly entered me. "And we knew you were the only one of your group that would so easily accept us."  
  
I pulled him in quickly with my legs and he moaned slightly.  
  
"You're..." He moaned loudly and started to thrust.  
  
His thrusts became fast and erratic. I dug my fingers into his back. I grabbed his ass and he let out a louder moan than before. Suddenly I was on top of him and Crayak's cock was up my ass.  
  
I turned around to kiss him and my body couldn't take this. Everything felt so good. They were in my ass and pussy, Crayak's lips on mine. I then turned my attention to Ellimist and kissed his neck as I increased my own thrusts.  
  
I lifted my head and suddenly the two enemies were kissing each other. There was just...it was funny and erotic at the same time.  
  
In a few minutes we all yelled as one.  
  
I stood up clumsily and sat on the couch. I looked at the two god-like beings turned humans in a post-coitus state. There was just something really amusing by the sight.  
  
"Sleepy..." Ellimist said and Crayak ran a hand through his brown hair.  
  
"Just means you had a good fuck." I told Ellimist and smiled. "I'll rest a little bit and then I have to go home."  
  
"Join us..." Crayak said and we all clumsily walked to Ellimist's bed.  
  
I was in the middle and found myself more comfortable than I had been in awhile. I fell asleep and didn't worry about what my mom would say. Or Tobias.


End file.
